ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam
The ZGMF-X56/ε Abyss Impulse is an imaginary variant of ZGMF-X56S Impulse from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics An imaginary variant of ZGMF-X56S Impulse that gives it better underwater combat capabilities and is capable of transforming into a streamlined mobile armor mode which increases its speed when operating in water. Unlike the standard Impulse, the Abyss Impulse utilizes special leg flyer. Most of its weapons are loaded on the backpack and are of similar types as those on ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam. Notable, when using Abyss Silhouette, Impulse's VPS is changed to all blue to withstand underwater pressure. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :The Abyss Impulse mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns in its chest to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. Usable only in mobile suit mode. ;*M107 "Balaena Kai" Dual Beam Cannon :An improved version of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons, the dual beam cannon is mounted on the suit's back. In mobile suit mode, the dual beam cannon can be used to engage enemy units after flipping upwards, or all the way forward. In mobile armor mode, the dual beam cannon is flipped forward, and can be used to shoot enemy units on the water when Abyss swims close to the surface. The beam cannons can also be flipped upward to shoot at aerial enemy units when the Abyss swims close to the water surface or alternatively, the Abyss can leap out of water and shoots at them with the beam cannons. The beam cannons are not used in the water as the environment reduces their power. ;*M68 Dual Cannon :Another long range weapon of Abyss Impulse are two M68 Dual Cannon. It can destroy a mobile suit with one shot, and can be used in mobile suit and mobile armor mode. ;*MMI-TT101 Mk9 High-speed Guided Torpedo :For underwater and land combat, the suit mounts four MMI-TT101 Mk9 high-speed guided torpedo launchers on the shields. In mobile suit mode, the shields can swing backwards to fire the torpedos at a target in front of the suit. In mobile armor mode, the launchers are at the front. ;*MA-X223E Triple Beam Cannon :Abyss Impulse is equipped with two sets of MA-X223Es and they are located on the underside of the suit's shields. They are usable only in MS mode. ;*MX-RQB516 Beam Lance :Similar to the Abyss Gundam, Abyss Impulse is equipped with a lance for close combat. The lance can generate a small beam blade at the end. Special Equipment & Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ship, the Minerva-class battleship. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system if very efficient requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. ;*Hardpoints for Silhouette Packs :While the other suits of the Second Stage series are capable of transforming into a mobile armor mode, the Impulse instead is similar to the Strike in the fact, that it can adapt to different situations by using exchangeable Silhouette packs. In addition to adding weapons and equipment for different mission profiles, these packs also reconfigure the Impulse's Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike MBF-02 Strike Rouge's color-shifting PS, VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. History In late CE 73, ZAFT created a new series of advanced mobile suits to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. Since the Treaty of Junius banned the military use of the Neutron Jammer Canceller, these new Gundams use conventional battery power instead. However, technological improvements over the last two years mean that battery efficiency is improved. One of these new suits was the Impulse, a multi-role unit similar in concept to the Earth Alliance's old Strike. The Impulse was designed simultaneously with ZAFT's new battleship Minerva, which includes a catapult exclusive to its use. Using this smaller catapult, the Impulse launches with its modules divided, while combining in flight. The idea behind Impulse was based on how many battles in the first war were weight greatly by skill of single ace pilot. By building a MS that can perform various roles, it's possible to let single ace pilots to operate in many different situations. Although not implemented, Courtney Heironimus in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray indicated that with further developments, it could be possible to create new Silhouette Packs based on ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam and ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam that would allow Impulse to have better performance in specific environment. Upon hearing this, Jess Rabble immediately imagines how ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam, ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam, and ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse Gundam might look like. Picture Gallery Gundam Seed Astray Masters (207).jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 28.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN 27.jpg Gundam SEED Destiny Astray PN Reference 05.jpg External links *Abyss Impulse Gundam on MAHQ.net